


with you

by BabaTunji



Category: Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Horror, Selfcest, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: An alternate ending





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6e353RfU3YAukvC9lzkUuk

"I never stopped thinking about how different things could have been if you had just taken me with you."

The condemnation drags Adelaide down in ways her family's rapturous departure from their childhood home doesn't. The woman whose life she stole cries and she cries with her. Fear and anguish overwhelms her till it doesn't. One. Two. Three. She watches a family die. Her family. Abraham, Umbrae, Pluto. Each death drags her deeper. This is retribution, this is vengeance.

Jason disappears and her heart stops. Her original has had years to plan this, how could she believe for a moment she would be able to escape? That her family would be spared? Jason is already dead, she knows it the way she knows her counterpart. The real Adelaide could have taken him anytime. Could have killed her anytime.

She knows where to find Jason. His corpse anyway. Her original is waiting for her.

She cannot kill her original, she remembers the pitiful 'fight' in their home. When she closes her eyes, allows herself to sink she sees. She sees years off preparation. She feels their bond. Hate and anger and disgust almost makes her black out from the ferocity. She cries. She doesn't want to die.

She is not sorry.

She is sorry.

She does not want to die.

She is so sorry.

She follows the trail her original leaves, descends into the place she was born, where she left her original. Where she will die. Where Jason's corpse is waiting for her. Her son. Her family. They are all going to die. She enters their room and her original is waiting. Her grip around the poker tightens, her heart races, her mind goes static.

They watch each other. The woman whose life she stole smiles. She tamps down the urge to cry.

"Where is Jason?"

The original answers slowly in her strained way of speaking, Adelaide tenses to move when the other does.

"Where is Pluto?" Adelaide's breathing gets louder. The original did not love her children. Adelaide loved her children so, so much. There was no comparison.

The smile disappears and the original screams, pain and anger. Adelaide flies back, waiting. They shared a bond, there was no need for words, their thoughts were open to each other. Hers more-so than the originals. She is not sorry. She loved her son. She loved the life that was not hers.

She was sorry. She was sorry. She was.

Her original moves and she moves with her. A dance. She goes down as easily as she expects. The pain makes her scream, her original is still. She waits for the finishing blow. She stands, succeeds partially and is brought down again. Her original walks away, she can't breath. She will die here. She thinks of her son. Both of them. Her daughter. Both of them. Her husband. Both of them. She cries.

She stands up. The pain is monstrous. She closes her eyes from the sheer magnitude, sinks unwillingly into the bond between them. Cannot stop the barrage of thoughts, emotions not her own. The cyclical motion of hatred, anger, jealousy, and triumph. Instinctively she tries to close the bond, open her eyes. Something tells her, it will kill her if her wounds don't first. It will take control of her, it will hurt her.

She cannot close the bond. Not even when she opens her eyes. It’s like malware in her mind. These are not her thoughts. These are not her emotions. Was this how her original felt? Imprisoned below while she enjoyed a life that was not hers? How were they distinguishable from each other? How had the original set herself apart? Enough to hurt her? Enough to kill her? How had any of her brethren?

Her own confusion grows. She does not understand. She remembers her son. She does not know where he is. She knows where he is. He is dead. Both of them. Love and pain. So much pain. She focuses on the two. Moves forward sluggishly. Love and pain. Her own cycle is forming. Love and pain and guilt. Love and pain and guilt and determination. It doesn't mute her originals cycle of hatred, anger, jealousy, triumph. The two parallel, makes her dizzy. Or maybe that was the blood loss.

Her original is waiting. They dance again.

Love and pain and guilt and determination.

Hatred, anger, jealousy, triumph.

She is dying. She will die. She is being played with. Their bond is open to her, the two of them concurrently parallel. Love and hatred. She thinks of her husband, Gabe. She wonders for Abraham. Love. Where there was only hatred in her original. Then her son.

Her son.

Love. Concurrent jealousy from her other fills her. A disruption in the motion, wasn't anger next? She pushes the jealousy away. Love only love. Wasn't their family lovely? Her original lambastes her with anger then. She is dying she doesn't care. Wasn't their family lovely? Not hers alone. Theirs.

"Ours?" She can't breath. Barely registers the word from her original over the roaring of her heart. Adrenaline and fear. Later she'll cry over this moment. During she can only shudder. Pain, so much pain. So much hatred, so much jealousy. "Ours." She answers, word barely a whisper. Waits to die.

The moment stretches. The final blow doesn't come. In her final moments she feels enduring, pain filled, guilt covered, jealousy encrusted, love.

+++++++++++++++++++

When she opens her eyes, she has to close them again from the waves of nausea and pain that hits her. She is being moved. She is not dead. She opens her eyes to evening sky. She is being carried.

"Mom?"

Her body jolts. Jason. Moving costs her and she goes still in submission to the new and localized pain. In her side. Her whole body is on fire. She cries pitifully. "Jason?"

"Mom!" Where is her original? How is she not dead? She must be dead.

"—Be... careful." A horrifyingly labored voice chastises and she goes still. Fights an answering scream. She can't move enough to see, even the new adrenaline is not enough.

"Yes—mom." There's a considering moment between the two words. It confuses her. What was going on. Why would her son call her original 'mom'? Her son was alive. Her son was alive and he had just called her original 'mom.' Her eyes are closed, and the bond is shut firmly. She is still alive. Someone, her original, the person who must be carrying her shifts her body, so she is resting on the ground. So she can see.

Jason. She tries ineffectively to reach for him. He's fine. He's alive. Unhurt. Her original is watching her. She doesn't understand, elation wars with learned fear. What happened? Jason comes to sit besides her, she scans everywhere her eyes can see. How is he not dead? She must be hallucinating. Her eyes go unwilling to her original.

"Why?" Her throat is parched, and sounds almost like her originals strained vocal chords whenever she spoke. Her doing, she knows now.

"Ours." Her double responds. There is no smile, but the tone is triumphant. Dares her to refuse. She doesn't. Her mind still not making the connection. Then she does. She opens her mouth, eyes going from her original to her son. He knew. He had to. He wouldn't call the original, "Mom" otherwise. He had known before too, the connection. Her son had killed Pluto. Her daughter, Umbrae, Her husband, Abraham.

Now her original had decided for however long, not to kill her. Not to kill their remaining son. She remembers her last thought before she lost consciousness. Wasn't their family lovely?

 

 


End file.
